An automatic identification of garbage containers is known, e.g., an automatic identification of a garbage container is disclosed in German Utility Model 86 12 623.7. In GE-UM 86 12 623.7, the identification unit is mounted on the garbage container and, during unloading, it cooperates with an electrical recognition element of a garbage truck. The identification unit, during unloading of the container, is automatically intercepted by the recognition element, which receives an appropriate information from the identification unit of the container, which not only enables a precise weight evaluation of the garbage contained in a respective manner but also permits to assign the respective quantity of the garbage to a respective entity and then to correctly establish a separate weight-related debit note. The identification unit can, e.g., provide, in a code form, which is recognizable by the recognition element, a name and an user number of the container owner and the like. The recognition element can intercept the information from the identification unit, e.g., by optical, electrical, magnetic or any other means.
Thus, there is not incentive for individuals and businesses to claim a reduced amount of garbage during the determination of the estimated garbage disposal fees. Therefore, an individual weight-related calculation of the garbage disposal fees works better toward the reduction of an accumulated amount of garbage. Also, an entity or entities in this way are encouraged to sort, e.g., biological waste, recycling garbage, and non-recyclable garbage so that they can be collected separately. If then the fee calculation for different types of garbage is based on correspondingly different tariff units, the actual garbage disposal can be optimized.
The above-described way of garbage disposal requires that the identification unit on the garbage container includes a device which not only insures error-free communication with the on-board identification system or recognition element of the garbage truck, but is also robust and long-lasting. Because, as a rule, the garbage container has a rim region, a so-called unloading catch, for emptying the content into the garbage truck, the known identification unit is located near the garbage container rim. For protecting the identification unit, e.g., against unfavorable weather conditions and/or mechanical damages from an impact, the identification unit is placed under the thick rim of the garbage container and is provided with a protecting cover. The identification unit, which is formed as a plaque or a disc, is inserted in a recess formed in the outer wall of the container or into a pocket screwed thereto.
The object of the invention is to facilitate mounting of an identification unit in a garbage container, particularly in a large-volume garbage container.